Marriage (TL)
In Pretty Country: True Love, there are 16 marriage candidates who will become the player's lover; 8 for each gender. Same-sex marriage doesn't exist in Pretty Country universe. 'Marriage Candidates' Bachelors #Adam #Aleks #Ashton #Diederik #Fred #Jayden #Michael #Server Ghost Bachelorettes #Ashley #Charlotte #Jessie #Kari #Piper #Taylor #Twilight Princess #Yuki 'Heart Events' To increase a heart level, players must choose the desired bachelor or bachelorette. Each person has a list of gifts that are considered best (favourite), better (love), good (like), bad (dislike), worse (hated), or worst (Horror). The best way to raise flower points is to give the bachelor or bachelorette their favourite gifts. A detailed list can be found on each person's individual page. The player can see Heart Events if their sweetheart is at a required heart number or higher (e.g. you can see the 2nd event even if your sweetheart has 5 Hearts). The events must be viewed in sequential order: first is 1 Heart, then 2 Hearts, followed by 3 Hearts, and finally 4 Hearts. Each heart event can only be triggered once. The player cannot re-do a flower event unless they reload the game back to their last save. 'Becoming Sweethearts' When a marriage candidate's Heart Point reaches 25.000, the player will get a call from Mr. Roger, telling them to go to the Town Hall around Monday to Friday at 12.00. You will receive a Rosary of Love, allowing one to exchange vows. If late, Mr. Roger will call about why are you late. However, the player will not lose Flower Points with him; Mr. Roger can ask to come again later. Giving the Rosary of Love will link us together as sweethearts allows Player to continue with triggering that bachelor(ette)'s remaining two Heart Events. After the player has given their chosen person a Rosary of Love, they "cannot" see Heart Events for any other marriage candidates. Then wait until around 10.00 on Saturday or Sunday. The cut-scene will take place by the church altar. The bachelor(ette) will accept your promise gift during church altar scene. The Player will also be able to select a nickname they would like that person to call them or can leave own name as-is. That nickname you selected cannot be changed until we get married. The Rosary of Love event will last one hour, and you return to your idol house after the event is over. When having a Rosario exchange with either Server Ghost or Twilight Princess, their Love commitment will take place inside your house, where we face each other whilst sitting together on the sofa. The two don't want Priest Toni to know that they are in a romantic relationship with someone! 'Breakup' Once the two of us become sweethearts, a Breakup event can start to occur. To do this, the player needs to have him or her at 2 Hearts or less, which they can do by giving the person bad gifts (at least Horror). After 2 weeks have elapsed, walk into your sweetheart's house and talk to him/her. Instead of a normal dialogue, the Player sweetheart's will say that we aren't meant to be together. We then go to Moody Cafe where the outcome of our breakup is decided. If you don't want to breakup, one will lose 1000 HP but remain sweethearts. If do, the player will lose 3000 HP and be free to woo another candidate. 'Getting Back Together' If the player wants to get back together, one won't need to go through the love events again. The player needs to wait at least 31 days since they broke up, plus their ex-sweetheart must have 25,000 Heart Points or more. Upon exiting own house in one morning on a normal, Sunny day - a cut-scene will automatically begin as the protagonist says they're sick of breakup and wants to get back together with their ex-sweetheart. When the player agrees, the protagonist will call their ex-sweetheart on phone. The ex-sweetheart will then respond in surprise of one really said that, before deciding he or she has to think about it. The scene that follows will always take place by the church altar, and has a procedure similar to Rosary of Love Commitment. The player's ex-sweetheart will ask if they want to get back together. If the player chooses Option 1 ("Sure, we can..."), they will return to being sweethearts. 'House Expansion' No boy or girl is going to live at that tiny Level 1 House you started in. Another thing before the Player can propose marriage they must increase the size of own idol house to Level 2 or higher. That can be done by Joe the Blacksmith. The construction of Level 2 House requires 30 Hardwood Lumber, 5 Mithril, 5 Glass, and 10.000 Cash. The Double Bed and a table with four chairs will be added automatically. 'Flower Jewel' When the sweetheart reaches a Light Green Flower, the Player will receive a call from President Oliver upon waking up one morning. President Oliver mentions that a particular rabbit has the Flower Jewel. The rabbit you are looking for is a white one that appears during daytime in any season. When the marriage candidate has 5 Hearts, the player will get a phone call from Momomi. That peach fairy will tell the Protagonist to visit Queen of Academics inside her Castle so she can give you something that will help one get married. Visit the Queen's castle and she will tell that you are in good relationship with your special someone and give the player a Flower Jewel. Once you completed all marriage requirements, find your chosen sweetheart and hand over the Flower Jewel. The two of us will go to the beach, where we can say several romantic sentences as our proposal. After the proposal cut-scene, the two of us will go to their family to announce our intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family, so after we propose the cut-scene ends with Protagonist coming back inside their house. If the Flower Jewel request is denied, it means all of the marriage requirements are not completed yet. Double check each one of the requirements, as this game won't allow players to marry their special someone until they cleared all. 'Wedding Day' The wedding itself will take place 7 days after we proposed. The day will not be marked on your calendar. If our wedding is going to fall on the same day as a seasonal festival, it will be pushed back by 1 day. Once the wedding is over, there is a chance the two of us are standing standing outside the church, where the Player's sweetheart, now spouse, asks what name you would like him/her to call one from now on. The Player can be non-creative and type in their original name, such as sweetie, dear, or whatever name they can think of. Next, we will spend our honeymoon on the beach. When it's over, the day ends and Player will automatically go to sleep and wake up next morning. Category:Love Category:Game Guide